The Fear of God So Holy
by Organco21
Summary: AU in which Daniel is extremely religious. Running from sin, only to fall into the arms of the original sinner. Alexander/Daniel
1. Chapter 1

Just a short opening thing, to set the mood, I guess. More to follow. Also, excuse any misinterpretations of Christianity now and in the future. I'm Jewish, so I know only so much ;)

Rights are not mine, and I'm only borrowing these characters. Story, however, is mine.

Algeria. Algeria had been the start of everything. The start and the end. The Alpha and the Omega. He hadn't wanted to liken such a horror as the Shadow to that of his graceful God, but in times of desperation he couldn't help it. It felt, truly, as if God himself was punishing him for trespassing upon sacred ground, the soles of his shoes dirtying the sanctity of that place, his thieving intentions only cementing the fate he'd cast upon himself, and everyone he'd contacted since.

He'd had no idea that his entrance into that tomb, the resting place, perhaps, of Tin Hinan, would have put him at odds with Heaven. Surely he'd never have gone to that damned desert if he'd known. Surely, Herbert would never have asked him there if he'd known. The world would have gone on, just as it had before, unaware of the awful power of a wrathful God.

Daniel wondered if the Shadow brought the end times for the whole world, or just for him. He didn't want to find out, and so had run, like a coward, to a man who had promised protection. Baron Alexander von Brennanburg, a great and powerful lord, who ruled over a bit of land in Prussia.

Daniel couldn't remember traveling so fast in his life. Despite the distance of England and Prussia, he'd felt he'd made it in record time. He could feel the oppression of the Shadow if he lingered in place for more than a night, and hardly slept on the journey.

But, at last, he'd arrived at Castle Brennanburg, so relieved to have it in his sight that he'd completely ignored the fearful and distrustful glances of the villagers. He'd ridden a carriage up to the castle proper, and was met at the doors by the Baron himself. He stood there, arms open and welcoming, like Christ to the hungry and homeless. 'Come unto me' he seemed to say with his smile, 'and leave your weary troubles at my door.'

_Safe._


	2. Chapter 2

Characters still aren't mine

Daniel had been surprised at the lack of servants in such a large estate. Not to say that they weren't there, but there seemed to be few enough that he never caught sight of them. When he'd asked Alexander, the man had waved it off with a simple excuse.

"_People around here are very distrustful of strangers, my servants being no exception."_

Well, that seemed reasonable enough to Daniel, and he hadn't asked again.

But the castle itself, so grand and hauntingly beautiful, had him enraptured as soon as he'd set foot inside. Everything from the paintings on the walls, to the rugs on the stone floor had him admiring the place. Large windows, sometimes stained glass, reminded him of the most extravagant cathedrals, and the air of otherworldliness that lived in this place only furthered his relation of it to that of a house of God. He felt as if he should whisper within its walls, and speak only of good things. However, that contradicted the purpose of him being here at all.

"So, you've said you can help me? You can protect me from the shadow?" He asked as they sat down in a large dining hall, the Baron on one end of the table, and himself on the other.

"Yes, as I have stated in the letter I sent, I know what you are dealing with." Alexander's deep voice was soothing, and held power and knowledge that Daniel doubted he'd ever possess.

"But how?" He asked again, and was met with a shake of the Baron's white head.

"Not now. We shall discuss it later, but for now, I think you should rest a spell after your journey." He smiled again, and those amber eyes had Daniel pinned to his chair for a moment. The brunette just nodded, and looked at the hearty plate of food in front of him.

His mouth watered, as he had barely eaten during his trip, deciding to save his money for the fastest travel. He glanced up at Alexander, who was still watching him, and gave a nervous quirk of his lips, before returning his gaze to his food.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this food. Bless the hands that prepared it. Bless it to our use and us to your service. And make us ever mindful of the needs of others. Through Christ our Lord we pray. Amen." He muttered under his breath, and began to eat.

†

Later, after dinner had been finished and Alexander had shown him where he would be staying, Daniel wondered if it was all going to be in vain. Would Alexander be able to protect him? Would the kind Baron fall victim to the Shadow, just like all the others he'd gone to?

That night, he went to bed with a swirling mind and thoughts of sin.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking to the sound of his own screaming wasn't something new. He'd had nightmares for a few weeks already. It was the cool, calming voice of Alexander, next to him on the bed that threw him off.

He stared, blinking sleep from his eyes and looking at the man. He was dressed in a nightshirt, and a candle sat on the bedside table, brought in by the Baron. The lines of worry on his features were pronounced in the darkness, and Daniel felt guilty for having awoken his host at what must be a very late hour.

"J-just nightmares." He explained shakily, pulling his own sleeping gown around himself a little more, the thin material having become bunched and twisted due to his tormented sleep. Alexander watched him silently for a moment, those amber eyes making Daniel squirm with something he didn't want to think about, before standing, collecting his candle as he got to his feet.

"Come, Daniel. There is something I want to tell you." And he left the room. Daniel stared after him, before hurriedly getting out from beneath the lush sheets of his bed, bare feet padding lightly on the cold floor as he followed the old man into his study.

He'd been shown around a little, but hadn't paid much attention to the specific details of the rooms, there simply being too many of them for that.

Entering the room, though, he had to stop for a moment and glance around. The sheer diversity of the books that lined the walls was almost overwhelming. Like in the library at University, it appeared that Alexander had at least one book on every subject he wished.

"Sit, Daniel." Alexander commanded gently, and Daniel did as he was told, finding a nice chair in front of a small fireplace. It was lit, and Daniel was warmed by the flames. The Baron sat next to him, his chair angled to point towards the other.

Daniel watched him, and took in his features in the low light of the fire. The eyes stood out the most, as such an unusual color would. But looking closer, Alexander wasn't nearly as old as Daniel had first thought, or at least, not as old as his face told him to be at first glance.

The man was aged, certainly, but also held youthfulness in his features, power. He wondered how old the Baron was, and if he'd prove stronger than he seemed. The subtleness of Alexander's face, the way it tricked you into thinking him weak and withered, was almost enchanting. Daniel wondered if the man's body would be marked by age as well, or if he would be broader than he appeared, stronger and younger in his form. Would his skin be smooth…?

"You're staring, Daniel." Alexander's voice brought him out of himself, and he blushed fiercely as he realized where his thoughts had gone. He looked away, rubbing at his eyes and cursing himself. He didn't see the amused shine to Alexander's eyes, or the small smirk on his lips

_No, no. Not now, this isn't the time for… not now._

It was a part of himself that Daniel denied vehemently. His sins were more than Divine trespass, and he wished he could rid himself of his… strangeness. It wasn't right, he knew it wasn't, but every time he thought he had gotten it under control, it would rear its head in the worst way.

"Daniel, I think I should explain." The Baron started, and the young man looked at him hesitantly.

The older man took a slight breath, and began to tell him of the Orb, the Shadow, and the reason for the deaths. Daniel listened, knowing with each word that his decision to come to Brennanburg had been the right one. No one else could even hope to know so much, surely, and they certainly wouldn't want to help him.

Daniel had found a savior in the Baron


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Daniel awoke flustered. His dream had not been of the nightmarish variety, but it still shook him. He just remembered skin, heat, and that deep, comforting voice speaking all manner of filth to him.

A shiver ran through the young man, and he shook his head. Blast it! He'd been so preoccupied with running for his life, that the thought of such blasphemous feelings surfacing here hadn't crossed his mind. But now, in the safety of the Baron's home, his mind had taken it upon itself to undermine him even more.

Daniel wondered what the Baron might do if he found out about Daniel's strangeness. In the least, he'd be kicked out. Worst case was that the Baron took the law into his own hands, as was his right to do, and execute Daniel.

_He wouldn't do that. He seems so nice._

Shaking his head again, Daniel rose from his bed, dressed himself, and went out into the castle to seek the Baron.

†

Truly, it was an enormous place. He'd been wandering around for what felt like an hour, and hadn't seen hide nor hair of anyone else. The man had to be somewhere, though, and so Daniel kept looking, staying in the brightest area's of the castle for as long as he could.

It was only when he managed to get himself well and truly lost, that he found the Baron. Or rather, the Baron found him.

"Daniel?" He jolted slightly, turning from the window he'd been staring out of and looking to find Alexander, standing in the hall and looking at him curiously.

"O-oh, good morning, Baron." He stood up a little straighter. The man raised a brow, and walked up to him.

"What are you doing, Daniel?" The older man asked, causing Daniel to flush. Hearing the man say his name wasn't going to do any good in terms of keeping his sin to himself.

"I was trying to find you. I got lost." He admitted, and Alexander chuckled, weaving an arm around the young man's shoulders.

"I was in my Laboratory. Come, I will show it to you." He said easily, and Daniel was too distracted by the man's arm around him to wonder what he had a laboratory for. As they walked, Alexander kept speaking to him, leaning in close and smiling gently. Daniel felt his cheeks flush, and could only stammer out small responses. He hoped Alexander would attribute it to him being so nervous, due to the Shadow.

He didn't know Alexander was doing in on purpose.

†

"Now, be careful Daniel. Some of the ingredients down here are very delicate." Alexander advised, letting go of the man and walking over to some burners. A peculiar looking mixture sat on one of them, casting a dim purplish glow around that corner of the room.

"What's all this for?" Daniel asked as he looked at the many shelves of bottles and vials. There seemed to be things in here that he'd never heard of. Orpiment? What was that?

"Mainly, it's a hobby of mine. I mix tonics and various other things." He explained vaguely, and Daniel blinked in interest.

"What kind of tonics?" He wondered, and Alexander chuckled at the child-like curiosity. Glancing at the man, he wondered how simple it would be to wrap him around his finger. Taking another look at his large, open green eyes and rosy cheeks, Alexander reasoned it wouldn't take very long at all.


	5. Chapter 5

With the Shadow creeping ever closer, Daniel's nightmares had begun to worsen. There would be days on end that he would not sleep, and it was becoming an obvious problem.

Right now, he was in the laboratory once again, listening to Alexander explain the recipe for something, he wasn't sure as he'd dozed off multiple times.

"…And with that, adjust the heat under the mixture to- Daniel, are you listening?" The young man jerked upright from where he had been sagging against a barrel.

"Wh- yes!" He yelped, eyes wide. Alexander looked at him, frowning, before heaving a sigh and turning off the burner.

"You haven't been sleeping well, I understand." He walked over, placing a hand on the Englishman's shoulder. "But what is at stake now, it is too important."

Daniel nodded, looking up at Alexander imploringly. "I know, Alexander, I really do! I try to sleep, but I can't get the… the images out of my mind. The Shadow… it shows me horrors and devilish scenes, that disturb me." He watched as something flashed through Alexander's eyes, and he smiled again.

"Do not worry, Daniel." He threaded his fingers through the young man's hair, causing the brunette to flush and shift his feet. "I'll come up with something to help you sleep tonight." He leaned in, giving a kind smile and whispering in Daniel's ear. "Promise."

Daniel was flushing from head to foot as he left the laboratory, rather quickly, and made his way to his room. Curse him! What was so wrong with him, that he took the kind Baron's offer for help as a… _a sexual invitation?_ The man treated him as a son, brought him into his home out of the goodness and kindness of his soul, and Daniel reacted as if the man had offered to sodomize him!

He pushed the door open and shut it tightly, panic in his chest. He went to his bag, rummaging through it and pulling out a small golden crucifix, which he held tightly to his heart.

Kneeling before the window, he closed his eyes and shakily recited his most-spoken prayer.

"I confess my sexual sins and ask you to place them under Your Blood. I renounce them and am truly sorry for participation. I repent and ask forgiveness. I ask you to cleanse, heal and deliver me. Jesus became a curse for me on the Cross and blotted out the Handwriting Of Ordinances against me."

Letting out a nervous breath, Daniel opened his eyes and kissed the golden crucifix, his hands sweating slightly.

"Please, please forgive me." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

When night came, Daniel felt as if he could finally resist whatever unholy thoughts his mind might conjure for him in Alexander's intentions. The man was nothing but helpful, devoted, pure. He didn't deserve for Daniel's filthy desires to be directed at him. It wasn't fair, and Daniel wasn't going to subject his savior to those demons.

A soft knock on his door, and Daniel looked up from his book. It opened, revealing Alexander at its threshold.

"Good evening, Daniel." He said politely, staying outside the room until Daniel invited him in. He smiled and came to stand beside the young man, something in his hands.

"What have you got, Alexander?" The brunette asked, and the older man brought his hand up to show that he was gingerly holding a rose. Daniel blinked, confused, and looked to the Baron for clarification.

"It's for you, Daniel." He smiled, and the brunette felt a pang in his heart. Fear, loathing, and guilt. There was no way Alexander meant it the way he was taking it. It was his own sick, sick mind, polluting the good man's intentions.

"F-for me? Why?" He asked nervously, and the Baron chuckled.

"I find that, sometimes, nothing gives me peace of mind quite like a rose." He held it out, and Daniel took it, careful of the thorns. "I thought to share such peace with you." And he pet his head again, gently and with care.

"Thank you, Alexander." He expressed gratefully, and on the outside he _was_ grateful. Inside, however, he was fearful of himself. His heart was in his throat and his limbs started to shake. This wasn't lost on Alexander.

"You don't seem peaceful." He said, and traced a thumb down Daniel's cheek. The younger man shivered and wrenched himself away.

"Please, Alexander. I can't… I just can't..." He muttered, clenching his hands and looking away.

"Can't what?" The Baron moved towards him, and enveloped him in his arms. Such care, such love, all for someone who didn't deserve it. Daniel shook his head, burying his face in the other man's chest. A hand in his hair again, and one holding the small of his back.

Poor Alexander! He was unsuspecting, innocent! Daniel couldn't let the man touch him this way, when it aroused such terrible feelings in him. He tried to pull away, but the Baron held fast.

"Alexander, I… you're so kind, and I… I don't want to spoil you." He whimpered, feelings tears rise up in his eyes. Daniel could hear the smooth breathing in Alexander's chest, and he tried to latch on to it's rhythm to calm himself.

"Daniel, what are you talking about? What do you mean 'spoil me'?" He asked curiously, and the deep baritone of Alexander's voice vibrated against Daniel's cheek.

"I'm…" he needed to admit it, needed to warn the man away from him, even if it meant that he would no longer help Daniel. He couldn't trick this man, dragging him down to Hell with him.

"Go on." The Baron prodded gently, and Daniel let out a breath, gut clenching in fear. He was going to say it, and he'd deserve anything he got.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm not… like you. I'm different, from any normal man. I… find pleasure and… sinful enjoyment in ungodly things." He was shaking terribly by the time he'd finished, and to his surprise, Alexander had not let him go.

"Oh, Daniel…" The old man sighed, and tilted the other's face upwards, looking him right in the eyes. "You don't have to worry about those things, not around me."

And before Daniel knew it, Alexander's lips were on his.

Soft, warm, strong. It was everything he'd come to know about the man, and the fear in his stomach evaporated into confusion and shock. What? Was… Alexander was kissing him! Lips to lips, mouth to mouth, a true kiss!

He gasped, pushing Alexander away and staring at him with wide eyes and a flushed face.

"What are you doing?" Daniel squealed in shock, touching a finger to his tingling lips.

"I came to help you sleep." And suddenly, Alexander seemed almost predatory. A dark gleam in his amber eyes and a smirk in his lips that Daniel had rarely seen.

"What? How?" How could kissing help him sleep? It was making his nerves worse! He'd… oh Lord, Daniel had corrupted Alexander! His homosexual urges had tainted the poor Baron! His hands tightened, and he jolted a little at a sharp pain in his palms.

"Daniel, you're bleeding." Alexander murmured, coming closer and taking the lad's hands in his, turning them palm-up. "Here, just relax. Let me make you feel good." His tongue darted out, smoothly sliding across Daniel's palms and licking away the blood, keeping his hawks gaze on the man.

Breath caught in his throat, Daniel doubted his face had ever been any redder than it was now. His chest fluttered in anticipation, and parts of him - dirty, awful parts - heated up in a mind-numbing way.

"Alexander…" He choked, and the man chuckled, kissing his hands before leading him towards the bed.

"Don't worry." He sounded so confident that Daniel had no choice but to let himself be led towards sin. Sitting down on the soft bed, the older man pulled Daniel into his lap, holding him at the hips now.

"B-but Alexander… this isn't ri-" He was silenced with another kiss, deeper than before. The brunette nearly melted, feeling a hot tongue probe into his mouth, which he allowed almost without thinking.

One part of his brain, the devoted part, was telling him he was going to Hell, he was going to burn in fire and be tortured for his sins until the end of time. But the other part, the more human, carnal part, told him that this was his only chance. He would probably die soon anyway, and he should at least feel the pleasure he'd so craved, before the end.

Alexander's hand on his rear, gently squeezing and kneeding the flesh through his trousers, totally convinced him that it would be worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

He gave a soft moan, and moved his arms around Alexander's shoulders. The tongue in his mouth, the hands on his body, it was so perfectly debouched it took his breath away completely.

They parted lips, and Alexander took in Daniel's cherry-red face and glazed eyes. Ah yes, how wonderfully his plan had worked. He doubted the man would disobey even the most demented of his commands now. A perfect, willing slave.

He gave a harsh squeeze to the lad's backside, and smirked at the twitch it caused between his legs. Leaning in, he licked and bit at his neck, hearing Daniel's breathing quicken.

"I can make you feel things you've never dreamed." He muttered against the soft flesh, and Daniel practically quivered with desire. "But you have to say you'll let me." Another nip, pulling the brunette's shirt collar down to reach his collarbone.

"Mmph…" Daniel was lost in the feelings, not allowing himself to worry about anything else besides pleasure. If it meant Hell, then so be it. He nodded. "Y-yes Alexander, anything, please."

That deep laugh again, and his shirt was pulled from him as he was turned and pushed down onto the bed, his back pressing against the mattress. Alexander hovered over him, petting down his naked chest and leading his hand down down down…

He pulled the pants off Daniel's waist, causing the man to try and cover himself. But Alexander wouldn't let him, and pushed Daniel's hands away with his own, a lustful tilt to his lips.

"Ah!" Daniel gasped sharply, hips jerking as the Baron grabbed him mercilessly and began to stroke up and down his stiff erection. He covered his mouth, eyes shut tightly as that hand moved on him, not doing much to stifle his noises. It was so… so good! He could barely think, opening his legs a little more to the Baron.

"Isn't it good, Daniel?" he felt breath on his neck again, and moaned a little louder. "This feeling, isn't it worth it?" Faster now, and Daniel whimpered, clutching the blanket beneath him.

Yes, yes it was so good, so worth it! He'd never felt anything so amazing. He felt so hot, sweat creating a fine sheen over his skin and chest rising and falling with his gasps.

"Ooh, Alexander~" He whined, feeling himself come close to the edge. It was too soon, he didn't want this pleasure to end yet, wanted to feel it, draw it out until it became almost painful. Alexander seemed to know what he was thinking, and bit harshly at his chest.

"Go ahead, come. I want to see it."

That was all he needed, and he screamed as he felt himself release, hot and thick over the Baron's hand. His vision was white, pure ecstasy, and he felt the tremors of his glorious orgasm run through him for several minutes.

When he calmed down enough to open his eyes and steady his rapid breathing, he looked at Alexander's smug expression with a newly devout mind. This man was everything now, his savior, his friend, his protector and lover. He hadn't shared anything like that with anyone in his life before, this was going to be a first in more ways than one, and that thought excited him.

Alexander leaned down, kissing Daniel once more and moving himself closer to the lad, waist between the younger's legs. Daniel let him, closing his eyes and kissing back passionately.

"Daniel," Alexander breathed over Daniel's lips, and slipping a wet hand down between the Englishman's legs. "Share yourself with me."

And Daniel would, oh God, he would.

Hey! I originally wrote this for the kinkmeme, and I was so surprised that I'd finished it in about a day that I decided to post it. I felt as if my account could use a finished, better-than-mediocre quality story.

MMHHMM! ) anyway, leave a review, if you feel so inclined Criticism will be appreciated, flames will be ignored.


End file.
